Guide to the Paranormal
by kade32
Summary: An idea for a documentary featuring some characters of mine.
**_Guide to the Paranormal
_** Directed and hosted by Frederick, Ulrich and Marcel Frankenstein. A reality, comedy, horror, fantasy internet series centering around the trio of brothers who journey across the globe, visiting the creepiest and most haunted places on Earth to capture live paranormal and supernatural events and beings on tape. Together, they simultaneously (and almost inadvertently) uncover the darkest secrets at each place they visit.

 **EPISODE 1 -** _ **Kabayan**_ **{[Location: Benguet, Philippines]}  
** The Frankensteins travel to the Philippines to visit the caves of the Fire Mummies and eventually get separated. As Ulrich treks his way around the caves, he has complications of finding his way out.  
MONSTER: _The Possessed Fire Mummies_

 **EPISODE 2 -** _ **Bird Suicide Grounds of Jatinga**_ **{[Location: Jatinga, India]}**  
Upon arrival at the grounds of Jatinga where birds dive to their deaths, the Frankensteins wait for the mysterious bird suicide phenomenon to occur. However, this might receive an unfamiliar result.  
MONSTER: _Evil Birds_  
 **  
EPISODE 3 -** _ **City Hall Subway Station**_ **{[Location: New York City, New York]}**  
Whereabouts of a still-functional train in the abandoned City Hall Subway Station are unknown, or are they? The Frankensteins are bent on capturing paranormal activity going on in the deserted subway.  
MONSTER: _The Ghost of the 1904 3-NC City of Albany Steam Locomotive (a.k.a. The Phantom Train)_

 **EPISODE 4 -** _ **San Zhi Resort**_ **{[Location: New Taipei City, Taiwan]}**  
At the San Zhi Resort, the Frankensteins strive to find the secret behind the run-down luxurious resort. What they might find can be quite disastrous.  
MONSTER: _The Ejiyaka ("The Faceless Wraith")_

 **EPISODE 5 -** _ **Takakonuma Greenland Park**_ **{[Location: Fukushima, Japan]}**  
Not everything at the Greenland Park is as it seems, or so they thought. The former "happiest place on Earth" is where the Frankensteins encounter the remains of the nuclear meltdown many years ago.  
MONSTER: _The Spirits of the Damned, Headless Corpses_

 **EPISODE 6 -** _ **Pripyat**_ **{[Location: Ukraine]}**  
The abandoned city of Pripyat where the Chernobyl disaster took place, the Frankensteins scatter around the deserted city streets coming across mutated animals and something more sinister.  
MONSTER: _Mutants_

 **EPISODE 7 -** _ **Winchester Mystery House**_ **{[Location: San Jose, California]}**  
The Winchester Mystery Houses, former home to Sarah Winchester, heiress of the Winchester Repeating Arms Company, is where the Frankensteins find themselves in deep sludge, seemingly unable to solve the mansion's puzzle-like stairs and corridors.  
MONSTER: _The Ghosts of the Winchester Rifle Victims_

 **EPISODE 8 -** _ **Overtoun Bridge**_ **{[Location: West Dunbartonshire, Scotland]}  
** Where millions of dogs have plummeted to their death, the Frankensteins find out what the Overtoun Bridge is truly inhabited by. One thing is for sure, it isn't human.  
MONSTER: _Demon Dogs_

 **EPISODE 9 -** _ **Humberstone and La Noria**_ **{[Location: Atacama Desert, Chile]}  
** An abandoned mining town is where the Frankensteins stumble upon an area of paranormal haunting. At night, they capture the sight of what is yet to be revealed. If they survive, that is.  
MONSTER: _The Lost Spirits of the Cemetery_

 **EPISODE 10 -** _ **Riddle House**_ **{[Location: Palm Beach County, Florida]}**  
The Frankensteins run into the Riddle House, which was originally built as a funeral parlor. With what they find: a skeletal corpse having from a noose in the attic, furniture moving on their own, what could this mean?  
MONSTER: _John Riddle, Poltergeists_

 **EPISODE 11 -** _ **Leap Castle**_ **{[Location: County Offaly, Ireland]}**  
When things seem normal for the Leap Castle during that day, the Frankensteins find that it's dark and sinister with a ghastly atmosphere at night.  
MONSTER: _The Executioner and the Axe Man, the Ghost of the Duke of Leinster, Living Shadows_

 **EPISODE 12 -** _ **Actun Tunichil Muknal**_ **{[Location: Belize]}**  
The Frankensteins finds themselves in the Cave of the Crystal Sepulchre. However, even the brightest can sometimes be the darkest for the dead bodies of teenage victims to human sacrifices are not what they seem.  
MONSTER: _Zombie Sacrifices_

 **EPISODE 13 -** _ **Isla de las Muñecas (Island of Dolls)**_ **{[Location: Xochimilco, Mexico]}**  
While observing the land dubbed the Island of Dolls, so called because it's home to a mass collection of dolls, Fred gets napped by unseen assailants and Ulrich and Marcel try to find him and bring him back.  
MONSTER: _Las Muñecas Asesinas ("The Killer Dolls")  
_

 **EPISODE 14 -** _ **Beelitz Military Hospital**_ **{[Location: Beelitz, Brandenburg, Germany]}**  
There is no other place that beats the creepiest than the Beelitz Military Hospital where Adolf Hitler used to be before he became the diabolical dictator.  
MONSTER: _The Invisible Surgeon  
_

 **EPISODE 15 -** _ **Aokigahara Suicide Forest**_ **{[Location: Mount Fuji, Japan]}**  
The Frankenstein arrive at the spooky forest at the base of Mt. Fuji where many have come to commit suicide, hence the name. They eventually come across a dark force that might be linked to the many suicides.  
MONSTER: _The Lady in White, the Unseen Evil_

 **EPISODE 16 -** _ **Paris Catacombs**_ **{[Location: Paris, France]}**  
The place to easily get lost in and never escape is something the Frankensteins are sure to conquer. The catacombs in Paris is where they find mysterious things: shadowy figures, disembodied voices, footsteps when nobody's there, even countless demonic spirits.  
MONSTER: _Living Statues, Demonic Spirits, the Hooded Reaper  
_

 **EPISODE 17 -** _ **Sedlec Ossuary**_ **{[Location: Kutná Hora, Czech Republic]}**  
Generally, a place where antiques and chandeliers are composed entirely of human remains is a place where the Frankensteins would pass by. If by making objects out of skulls and bones, you're technically mocking the dead.  
MONSTER: _The Shrieking Skeletons_

 **EPISODE 18 -** _ **Walt Disney Land Resort**_ **{[Location: Orlando, Florida]}**  
The haunting sometimes go unnoticed by the humans. The Frankensteins visit Walt Disney Land Resort, Marcel's least favorite place, to look over the ominous ghost sightings and paranormal happenings in the funnest place in the US.  
MONSTER: _The Ghosts of Disneyland, "George" the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride Spirit_


End file.
